


Fire in our eyes

by JustaTWDfangirl



Series: A wolf and a Colt Python [1]
Category: The Walking Dead (TV)
Genre: Actually that is an excuse for my "I'm bad at tagging", M/M, We'll have Rickyl I hope that's enough:), What Tags Should I Add?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-13
Updated: 2018-10-13
Packaged: 2019-08-01 06:39:09
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,274
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16279559
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JustaTWDfangirl/pseuds/JustaTWDfangirl
Summary: The car stops with a scratchy sound and suddenly Daryl puts a hand on the top of Rick's seat. The way he sways his body just right to lean over him makes the deputy's breath catch in his throat for a second. When he inhales he can catch the hunter's unique scent from where he sits stiffly and the blood rushes from everywhere in his body to his face unwillingly. Rick's normally-calm brain is trying to decipher: musk, dust from the road, a tang of orange and of course sweat. He feels a cold wave of his own run down his spine and he can't help the little shudder that follows after.





	Fire in our eyes

**Author's Note:**

> JustaTWDfangirl, aka Shittygrammarsbutstilltrying. :)  
> Anyway, I hope you like it like I do!

The car stops with a scratchy sound and suddenly Daryl puts a hand on the top of Rick's seat. The way he sways his body just right to lean over him makes the deputy's breath catch in his throat for a second. When he inhales he can catch the hunter's unique scent from where he sits stiffly and the blood rushes from everywhere in his body to his face unwillingly. Rick's normally-calm brain is trying to decipher: musk, dust from the road, a tang of orange and of course sweat. He feels a cold wave of his own run down his spine and can't help the little shudder that follows after.  

Daryl reaches out to open the car door in a swift movement. His shoulder slides against Rick's chest for a millisecond before it's gone and the deputy tries to swallow quietly. He's not sure whether he has succeeded or not.

"You can go now. It's clear."  

The words run through the air silently. And then the hunter pulls back only to lift an eyebrow up at his companion in question. The faint odour seems to disappear quickly as it comes.

"What's wrong man? You look flushed all of a sudden." His eyes narrow down. And the tuck at the corner of his thin lips tells the deputy that he knows exactly what Rick is having in his mind.  

Rick watches the amusement in the other's hypnotising blue shade extinguishes and slowly turns into something like nervous and longing. A wounded animal waiting for a cure. It's like a poke to the fire in Rick's chest to see him so vulnerable and open for only Rick to see, to be able to soothe him, or, destroy him, however he wants, because Daryl will let him do it all, he's sure of that.

One of his hands reaches out to close the door with a _'thud'_ shaking the car slightly. Then he turns around, letting his upper body lean across the space between them towards Daryl who jolts in his seat instinctively at the action. Rick plants both heels of his boots firmly on the car floor and when his hands come to contact with the other's warm body, he pulls Daryl into his own personal space by the front of his worn shirt. Rick feels overwhelmed just a fraction because of the closeness since he hasn't done this for a long time, not like this, in a fucking apocalypse, and especially not with a man. The fabric is stretched a little too much and makes a small sound but Rick doesn't care when Daryl's wide eyes trail down to his mouth as he moves closer. Without a second thought the hunter throws his hand onto Rick's wild curl, grabbing at them while their lips meet in a storming kiss.  

The feel of soft flesh sliding on his lips makes Rick groan uncontrollably and desperately wants for more. Daryl shivers at it and nips at the other's bottom lip messily, the wet sound when he lets it go is so loud in the limited space of the car that it's rather obscene but the hunter doesn't seem to give a rat's ass as he dives in again. Rick licks at the opening of his mouth, asking for permission and the hunter's now hazy eyes slightly open before he lets them shut again, allowing Rick's tongue to make its way in.

Their taste buds rub together as Daryl strokes Rick's tongue with his own hungrily. A breathy moan which the deputy is unable to stifle escapes his lips and is quickly swallowed by the other. His hand trails from Daryl's front to the seam of his ripped sleeve and he slips his fingers under the fabric, feeling the firm muscles rippling when Daryl's hands are also roaming all over Rick, leaving incredibly hot trails in their wakes but still mind the areas in which his wounds are laid when they went out scavenging two weeks ago. Dates don't really mean much to them anymore by now, maybe except for when they go pick up the canned food that God knows how long have been on the racks. In this world, the most important thing is surviving and they have struggled to survive for so long that they might have forgotten what living is. But Rick is immediately pulled back to this very moment, when his and Daryl's breath mingle all together in one symphony of desires, when their hearts beat frantically in their chests like a call out to the land of the living.  

"Ah..h..hmn...fuck.. _Rick_..."  

The gasps and pants make Rick's smaller version twitch in interest. The hunter's heady scent which is filling his nose doesn't help the situation either. Rick pulls his tongue out from Daryl's slick, warm mouth and puts a few kisses to his jaw and continues down to his neck. His head is fogged up with want and lust and  _life_ , but survival instinct is somehow still able to sneak up to the front of them all.  

"Shh..." He soothes and places another kiss on Daryl's strangely soft skin where his neck meets his shoulder. "We gotta stay quiet, or those geeks will come and get us while we're making out in the middle of nowhere." Rick lets out a chuckle. From where his head is buried, he can't see Daryl's expression, but his jaw moves in a way that tells Rick he's biting his lip to muffle every sound he's making.  

"Not nowhere." Daryl grumbles through his almost-closed mouth while tilting his head more to the side and shudders as Rick takes a long sweep of his tongue to chase the intriguing flavor. "It's Red River. This.. _ah_...town's name." 

"It's all the same don't you think? Senoia, Savannah, Macon... Everywhere I could only see the dead walking. People are nowhere to be seen, but that sure is better with the world we're in right now." 

Shortly after he finishes, a bang to the left of their car takes them back to reality quickly. As long as Rick wants this to last, they still have a lot of work to do and a list of products to search for, including Michonne's toiletries and Carl's new pair of shoes. The sound of the walker's hands thudding on the glass plus the unattractive image of toilet paper have made a successful attempt in clearing some of the heat in his body and Rick sighs to Daryl's neck before pulling back gingerly. “Looks like our time is up.”

Daryl disentangles his hands from Rick's crumpled shirt, where they have clutched tightly moments ago and nods, then he leans back to the seat and allows himself a few deep breaths to calm his pounding heart. His hair is a mess, he knows it, so he scrambles to tame the wild strands of dark hair falling out on his face. Rick's hand finds his later and when Daryl looks up, he's immediately thrown into those calming eyes, like the core of a smoldering blue fire in front of him.  

“I'll be back soon.” Rick's thumb rubs tenderly on the back of his hand. Daryl squeezes the other's hand and lets go to grab the crossbow next to him. 

“I got your back, Rick.” The deputy nods to his hunter, a silent promise between them, and takes out the Python. After checking its chamber, he makes a move to open the car door. 

“You ready?” He says, looking back to Daryl, who jerks his head at him with a smirk. 

"Fuck yeah. Let's do it.” Rick smirks back before swinging open the door. 

 

**Author's Note:**

> This small fic just jumped out of my head last night. So I can't help but write it.  
> Can't have enough of these guys seriously :)


End file.
